


TO HEAL FROM BETRAYAL

by Pen_Hale_Sterek



Series: All about the music [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, M/M, Not Steve Friendly, Team Tony, Time Travel, not cannon anything lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pen_Hale_Sterek/pseuds/Pen_Hale_Sterek
Summary: Tony is given a chance to heal and become the man he would have become had life been fair....





	1. Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add more tags as time goes on

_ Betrayal _

 

Anthony Edward Stark was no stranger to betrayal, in fact it had come so often that he didn't realize that he'd come to crave not being betrayed so much, he stopped seeing the signs of someone who was on a journey to betray him. The worst part is that when those he loved betrayed him, he didn't realize it was betrayal until he lay broken and dying in a Siberian bunker. Alone. To be honest Tony doesn't even know why he's surprised anymore and if he had a chance to live he's life from scratch, he would have made different choices....

 

The Accords were needed because when people with power had not accountability it could only lead to disaster. He's a prime example of that fact. But as he lay dying he decided that the Accords were no longer his problem. He let out a sound of disgust, he guessed he should have anticipated more betrayal, it was him after all. He wonders if this is how Jarvis felt as Ultron tore him apart. Betrayed by his own maker, his father and friend. Dear Jarvis, how he missed him but couldn't bring himself to recover his code. He deserved to punish himself for failing to protect one of his children. Oh if he were honest with himself Jarvis and Yinsen were his greatest regret. The only two he could honestly say had never betrayed him. While he lay there thinking about his regrets, it made it easy for him to ignore that he couldn't feel his lower body anymore.

 

 _"If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

 

He thought he heard something, a voice asking if he wants a second chance. The cold was getting to him he was even hearing things, mentally shaking his head, he discarded it, it was probably just the wind. Jarvis the ai and the late Edwin Jarvis had been the only people he could honestly say were on his side besides Yinsen. Even though the AI Jarvis was his creation, he eventually became his own person. On the subject of family Tony started thinking of his experiences. He realized that betrayal was something he had gotten used to from childhood. Howard, not bothering with him and obsessed with Captain America. His own father, didn't care about him except to expect him to succeed where he failed. 

 

Truth be told he doubted his father ever truly loved him. The convenient heir to carry on the Stark name, pity he was the last one. He loved his mother Maria but truth be told she was another betrayal. She never protected him from Howard and the media. More concerned with helping the world instead of her own son. He guesses that she probably checked out on him when he was sent to boarding school. If using B.A.R.F had taught him anything, it's that the image young Tony had of his mother, looked different now that he was older. His mother though at least had shown him a little bit of love so that at least was something. His teachers were another betrayal, those who had sold lies about him to the tabloids. The ones who never gave him the chance to be just another smart student.

 

Hating him for something he had no control over, blaming him for his genius instead of helping to shape him into a better person. Then there was also dear Tiberius Stone, less said about him the better. In between were more betrayals but they weren't as significant nor did he want to waste time thinking about them. Then there was his dear Aunt Peggy, lying to him about how his parents died because there is no way she didn't know the truth being the director of shield at the time. Not to mention it was her who identified the bodies. But even worse, not once had she stepped up to protect him. Some Godmother she was, the head of a secret spy organization and yet didn't use her power to ensure that the godson she claimed to love had a healthy stable home. Doesn't change that he loved her nonetheless.

 

But if he had to be honest the betrayal that left a lingering festering wound was Rhodey. Stealing a suit he didn't even realize was made for him or rather thinking he had succeeded in stealing it. The best friend that didn't even support him when he closed down the weapons division of Stark industries. Even more than that, he had kept quiet as Thor had choked him during Ultron. Some brother from another mother he turned out to be, not even mentioning the Senate hearing that he hadn't even warned Tony about. Guess Rhodey ended up being Airforce first and Tony's friend second. Then there was his secondary father figure because goodness knows Howard was just a sperm donar that aided in his creation.

 

Obadiah Stane, the man who became his father figure after the death of Jarvis. That one though he had not seen coming truth be told. Throughout his childhood he had encouraged Tony's creativity and been the one to put Tony's creations through Stark Industries. They'd been so close that they even ended up on magazine covers together more often than not. He'd given the man access to his home and his heart. Given him access to his son Jarvis and "sigh" well Tony should have expected it. No one truly loved Tony besides Edwin Jarvis and Anna Jarvis. He should have taken that as a lesson, Stane's betrayal he means and maybe he would have seen the betrayal that followed in the form of the Russian Spy, Natasha.

 

Romanov had been the perfect Trojan horse and even after the initial betrayal he gave her opportunity to do it again and again and again. He really was a sucker for punishment. He just kept letting that poisonous bitch back in and she kept hurting him. On the subject of women who betrayed him he might as well also add Pepper but he should've seen that one coming. Their relationship was obviously too good to be true. If there ever was a time or rather a chance that he saw himself settling down it would have been Pepper. But her acceptance of Shield Agent Coulson, that in itself was also a betrayal. Even knowing what Phil had said while he was dying of paladium poisoning. Thinking of Phil, well leads to his latest betrayal. The Avengers, every single one of them had betrayed him.

 

They used him for his money, creations and his Iron Man suit. But he had no one to blame but himself because he let it happen. Looking back he realizes that his worst betrayal had been to himself. He betrayed himself when he let everyone treat him like a doormat. If he had an opportunity to do his life over, he'd make sure he never betrayed himself. But unfortunately life didn't work that way. He couldn't keep his eyes open anymore and he felt exhausted, its not like he had anything to hold on to anyway, so he let his eyes close and continued his reflections. As he closed his eyes he heard a voice whisper "Accept me and you can change your life".

 

He popped his eyes open "Who's there" he rasped out feeling his throat and lungs burn. He let it go after a few seconds and thought to himself, sure I'll accept you whoever you are. Of course he was being sarcastic knowing he was hearing things. He continued his reflections as he waited for death to claim him. The world loved to hate him, praised him for his innovations and tore him down for his faults. He wonders why he even tried and if it was worth it. Yes it was and he just realized he had something to live for. Harley and Peter, his bots and Friday, they deserved him to hold on for them. He forced his uncooperative body to move. He dragged himself further into the bunker. He refused to die in Siberia with his last thoughts being betrayal.

 

_"Forget what we're told_  
_Before we get too old_  
_Show me a garden that's bursting into life"_

 

When he got home he would revive Jarvis, his son had slept long enough. He started thinking of ways to amend the Accords and ensuring the Avengers would be dead for good, the need a new name anyway. Unseen by Tony, a green stone encased in a locket in the shape of an eye hanging from a chain suddenly appeared, followed by red mist and last a yellow stone with an aura of light surrounding it. The stones started to communicate among themselves while Tony kept dragging himself further in the bunker. 

 

"Why have you called me here Soul and when did you return to this realm Aether?" the green stone asked. "Since the time of my creation never have I felt another soul such as this, it is in pieces and yet he keeps on going. He has escaped death more than 5 times and has not given up. I want to be his but I need your help to repair his soul or he will never be at peace." The yellow Soul stone replied. "I will aid you on condition that I also can be his, too long have I been used to darkness and evil. He tastes like redemption and if he will have me, I would join you and him" the red mist Aether responded. The green time stone which had become accustomed to being referred to as the Eye of Agamotto considered the words of his ... siblings for lack of a better description.

 

"I will aid you in your request but I have a request of my own. I am not certain he is ready for me yet so when you go back, compel him to not alter the journey of one Stephen Strange. I would like to work with the Doctor again as I have in this time, when Stark is ready, then I will decide if I want to join you both or remain with Steven." The time stone responded, sensing his siblings agreeing to his terms they all turned to observe the man who was the topic of discussion. "Sisters are you certain of this course of action" Time asked while he observed the man who had yet to notice them. "Yes brother" the other two stones responded in unison. "Have you spoken to Vision about this? Is he content to be lost?" time asked in concern. He didn't want to lose his brother again.

 

"Yes I have, do not fret so brother, you forget we can sense each other in spite of time and distance. Vision will return into his body and will be returned to us again now can we please get on with this before my nisfah al' aflatuniu perishes." Soul responded impatiently, finally she would find peace and happiness and she could not wait. What their previous users did not realize was that they were split between sexes. 3 boys and 3 girls. All 6 of them had awareness and felt. Yet throughout their existence they were used and abused but never appreciated. Its no wonder they stopped caring how they were used. Well Agamotto (ridiculous name if you asked soul) was the only one who hadn't been misused but that was because he had always been very picky and less open.

 

Tony finally managed to find a tool box before he passed out. He woke up a bit later and started trying to fix his arc reactor, something caused him to look up and he finally noticed the Infinity Stones. "Uhm hello there, have you also been abandoned? Sorry I cant help you yet but if you give me a few moments then I can fix myself up and try and see if I can help you." he didn't know why or how but he sensed that they were sentient. He looked back down at his hands to continue fixing his reactor when he sensed someone at the entrance of the bunker. The stones all started glowing and his hand slipped just as he saw Vision enter the bunker. Ignoring the distractions he looked down at the reactor as it came back on before it exploded in a bright light of blue, merged with green, red, yellow  and finally the gold from Visions stone.

 

Tony blacked out unable to understand where he went wrong, hating himself because he just knew he had killed Vision. Poor guy hadn't even gotten a real chance to live...


	2. Limbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please note that the following chapter is a mix between me and Dante: Purgatory .... thanks for reading

“ _To run over better waters hoists its sail, my ship my ship has already sailed. Lost lost lost I am, a little nobody unloved, unwanted and betrayed. The little vessel of my genius now, is naught but intelligence that brought my demise it didn’t even keep me alive._ ” A voice sang in the darkness. That is the only adequate description Tony could come up with. Endless darkness, it was so dark that he couldn’t even see the hand he was waving in front of his face.

Where am I he wondered and as he thought hard to his last memories the first thing he noticed was the lack of pain. “If this is the afterlife it sucks” he said out loud hoping the singing voice would respond so he could find out where he was and what is going on. But the voice kept on singing its miserable song and seemed not to pay him any attention. Well if this was death it was very depressing Tony thought to himself, as he closed his eyes to try and think. He couldn’t concentrate on his thoughts as the voice started singing louder, it sounded like the voice came from everywhere and at the same time from nowhere.

What the hell, even his thoughts were going a tangent and they didn’t make sense. “ _And of that second kingdom will I sing, where death and destruction I cannot begin. Wherein the human spirit doth purge itself, of love of pain of hatred and wrath. And to ascend to heaven becometh worthy, of love of acceptance of everything nice”_. The voice continued to sing. It was then that Tony realized that the voice sounded like him. “Tony?” he called out even though he felt ridiculous just by doing it. The voice stopped suddenly and then there was light.

Shattered pieces of yellow suddenly appeared, like a broken mess of glass that had not been cleaned up. “Do you accept me and forgive yourself for the pain Obadiah has caused?” the singing voice asked. Tony tried to figure out where it came from when suddenly one of the shattered pieces came forward and floated in front of him. It repeated the question and Tony cried wondering if this was his own personal hell. To relive all his betrayal, was that his new burden? Had he not suffered enough? He was a genius and he realized that each of the pieces would probably follow in the same path as the one in front of him.

“How can I? I should have seen his betrayal from a mile away. After all, by then I’d become proficient in reading deception. So how do I forgive myself for that?” Tony screamed the question at the piece. “By realizing and accepting that you were not at fault. That you did no wrong and that was not a betrayal unto yourself. By accepting that not only were you betrayed but you were also hurt” the piece replied softly. When no response came from Tony it floated back to its position and continued its song. _“Let dead Poesy here rise again, O holy Muses, since that I am yours, and here Calliope somewhat ascend, my song accompanying with that sound, of which the miserable magpies felt. The blow so great, that they despaired of pardon._ ” Before it could sing another verse, Tony held up his hand to silence it.

“I can’t think if you keep singing. Just let me consider your words for a bit okay.” He said into the silence, he began to really look at his relationship with Obadiah and days later after thinking and arguing with himself Tony concluded he was not to blame. The piece was right, he hadn’t been at fault and it was time to forgive himself. He realized that he was actually angrier at himself than Obadiah. But he refused to let that man affect his life for another moment. Just as Tony was about to say this to the piece, it disappeared, and he felt warmth in his chest. The only way he could describe the feeling was, healing and peace. It gave Tony hope that maybe he would not be stuck here and maybe at the end of it all he would finally be at peace.

Another piece came forward, sang its song, spoke to Tony and disappeared as soon as Tony forgave himself and the ones who had betrayed him. This continued for what felt like months or maybe years because in this dark place where the only light were the pieces, Tony could not tell the time. Tony knew it took long because with some of the pieces, he could not forgive himself easily, he could not let go and he could not move past the hurt. Finally, there was only one piece left and it glowed with a red tinge before it started singing.

“ _Sweet color of the oriental sapphire, that was upgathered in the cloudless aspect, of the pure air, as far as the first circle. Unto mine eyes did recommence delight, soon as I issued forth from the dead air, which had with sadness filled mine eyes and breast._ ” Tony was confused because this voice sounded different. No voices, there was an echo as though more than one person was singing. Just as he was about to ask what was going on, the singing stopped and the voice spoke. “Hello Anthony, I am Soul, and this is Aether. We met in the bunker where you were left behind. I saw your soul shine purer and brighter than any other and was drawn to you. You are a creator of souls Anthony, which is why I saw it fit that your soul be repaired. I have an offer for you that I do hope you will accept.” The voice that spoke suddenly turned into a yellow light shaped female and he watched as the red mist did the same.

"Before we speak our offer, I want you to know you may say no and you will be returned to the bunker. Unharmed and with your armor without damage. You owe us nothing and you may consider our proposal for as long as you see fit. This is your choice, I will do my best to not influence your decision unfairly. Is that alright with you Anthony?" She asked in a hopeful tone of voice. Tony thought about it and knew deep down that he would accept the proposal whatever it was, Soul looked so sad and he couldn't help but feel empathy for her even though he didn't know what was wrong. Forcing himself to focus, he gave them his undivided attention.

“For eternity we have been used and abused by those who wanted power without having the purest of intentions. We are tired Anthony and we want the peace received from aiding one with not only pure intentions but honorable ones. Aether would like the opportunity to redeem herself, for in her lack of judgment, she has let many use her for horrific results. If you accept me and Aether," Soul said only to have Aether take over "we will take you back in time and you will have the opportunity to not only live a life filled with joy and happiness but also be in place to save your world. You will be altered on a dna level so that you are more resilient but we will let your injuries remain until you give us permission to heal you.” Aether sounded too hopeful as she mentioned the benefits. 

“What price would you demand for such a sacrifice?” Tony asked feeling a bit suspicious of an offer that seemed to be too good to be true. “That you willingly accept us, and we will merge with you. This means that no one will ever be able to wield us so long as you live.” Soul said. “But should you have an heir, upon your death, should you heir be willing we will meld with him or her. Should you or your heir prove yourselves worthy eventually what you know as the Power stone, Tesseract and Time stone will join us.” Aether said in a tone that sounded to Tony like she was bribing him. “Are they also girls? Uhm forget I asked that was such a stupid question. I mean just because you appeared in female forms doesn’t mean you are girls uhm let me shut up now” Tony said feeling flustered not like he could be blamed since he did feel like he was floating, and nothing was making sense.

“Time or rather the eye of Argamotto is our brother who aided us. The power stone and the mind stone are also male. You might know the mind stone as Vision. The Tesseract or rather the space stone is our sister. She has always been a flighty one. Willing to change for anything and anyone but we are going off topic. Do you accept Anthony?” Aether asked. “I accept” Tony responded without any hesitation. Who would turn down the chance to alter their past and live the life they always wished for. At least this time around he wouldn’t make the same mistakes, instead he would value what he has.

“Wait does this mean Vision is dead? Doesn’t that mean he will no longer exist?” Tony asked feeling guilty and not wanting to be the cause of another of his creations death. Even though he did not have a close relationship with Vision he did not wish for the Androids death. “Worry not Anthony, we have taken care of all the details. Now close your eyes and relax.” Soul said. Suddenly there was a burst of light and Tony being the curious genius, opened his eyes to see what was happening. He literally saw his life flashing by in reverse as though someone had clicked the rewind button.

He closed his eyes as he started feeling dizzy and nauseous. He heard a female laugh that made him want to smile but he resolutely kept his eyes closed. Suddenly he felt extreme pain as his blood boiled and his bones felt like they were breaking. Just before he could scream in pain he blacked out again. Soul and Aether merged with each other before slamming into Tony and wrapping their essence all around everything that was Tony. Finally, they had a worthy owner and they felt at peace….

 


	3. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets start again....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gaaah okay guys I'm struggling with formatting so if anyone knows how I can get my spacing right and all that jazz I'd really appreciate the help. Hope you enjoy...

He felt loopy as though he’d been drugged or that one time he smoked weed and decided to get drunk after. He struggled to open his eyes as he tried to sit up before he aborted that attempt when he felt as though his left arm was on fire. "Master Anthony please do not try to get up, you're safe now, just relax and try to take a deep breath." a fuzzy voice said to him. "Jarvis?" Tony whimpered as just saying that one world caused his throat to feel like it was on fire. "Indeed, it’s me young sir, you gave us quiet the fright. Your father and mother are just grabbing some coffee in the cafeteria downstairs as your Aunt Peggy talks to them.” Jarvis smiled in relief as Tony's eyes finally fluttered open. "I must say it is good to have you back sir." the older man said as he stood up and fluffed a few pillows for Tony before helping him to sit up.

"What happened?" Tony asked trying to remember but everything was blurred. "How about you tell me what you remember last young sir?" Jarvis cautiously asked trying to figure out the extent of Tony's head injury. Tony looked around and assessed his injuries. He’d only ever had a broken arm once and that was when he was 9. He vaguely remembers a new employee at the mansion kidnapping him after he’d caught her trying to gain access to his father’s lab. He also remembered the stitches he’d had to get on his stomach from when one of the goons had stabbed him in an attempt to bring pain to the Stark family. He’d been rescued by his Aunt Peggy and a few Shield agents. Of course, at the time he hadn’t known it was Shield.

“I was heading to my lab and I saw Helga trying to get into dad’s one. She saw me and hit me on the head with something. I woke up tied up to a chair and then there was a lot of pain in my stomach. I … I can’t remember anything else” this time his whimper was fake. He needed to be left alone so he could think and get things into perspective. He might be in the body of a 9-year-old, but he remembered everything with clarity. Although maybe not with clarity? Suddenly the memories of a past life where there but without any emotions involved.

As though he was seeing someone else's life. He was grateful for that because it meant he truly got a second chance but with information for the future that he could use to make a few changes. The thing though is that he didn’t want to change too much and end up messing up the future more. Hence needing time alone to think and the best way to get that would be to feign exhaustion. But he needed to do it in a way that was common for 9-year-old Tony to ensure that Jarvis and Anna don’t suspect a thing. "Jarvis, please tell me what else happened?" he pleaded, letting out a few tears that were not even faked. Whatever pain medication he’d been given was wearing off fast and he could feel every injury and bruise.

"Alright young sir, but I need you to calm down and I'll tell you what I know." He patiently replied as he puttered about making sure his young master was as comfortable as possible. Seeing the terrified look on his young charge's face, he held the young man’s uninjured hand and sat down. "The new nanny Helga, was sent in to infiltrate the mansion sir. When she failed to steal your father’s plans, she kidnapped you to try and use you as a bargaining chip. Your father could not be reached as he was on one of his trips, so I called Mrs Carter and you were rescued two days ago."

He brought a cup of water and helped Tony sip from it before looking at the young man to see his reaction. "What are my injuries and how bad are they? Will I be able to work in my lab? I need to finish my project Jarvis, or I won’t be able to enter the MIT competition. Where is Anna? Does she know I’m back….?” “Anthony, breathe and slow down. Now let me see what of your questions I remember.” He chuckled glad to see his young charge exhibiting normal behavior. Hopefully that meant the head injury was not that serious. This was by far the worst of the kidnappings the young sir has gone through. Jarvis might have to look out for nightmares. He’d make sure he was constantly close at hand to help should the need arise.

"Your left arm is broken, you have a concussion, there are a few scrapes and bruises that won’t scar thankfully. The cut on your stomach missed vital organs so the stitches will need 6 weeks before they come out. Bed rest for 3 weeks as per Doctors orders so no lab time." he smiled fondly at the serious nod that his young charge gave him at this information. He knew that only meant the young man would try and sneak out of bed as soon as they arrived home. Anthony was the kind of child he’d have wanted as his own son, he was distressed by how Howard couldn’t show him that he was loved.

Tony was shocked, he realized he could hear whispers of Jarvis’s thoughts. He’d have to have a conversation with the stones later to understand what was going on. In the meantime, he relished the proof that Jarvis did indeed love him as a son. “Hey Jarvis” he said while fidgeting with the blanket that covered him. It was then that he realized it was his favorite red one. Only Jarvis would do something like that to ensure his young charge was as comfortable as possible. “I… I just want you to know that I love you” he said blushing from embarrassment. But he wouldn’t take it back, one of his greatest regrets was that he had never told Anna and Jarvis how much they meant to him. He knew he’d showed them but sometimes hearing the words helped. “I know Master Anthony and I love you too. Now do you think you can eat a bit and then rest some more?”

He looked up shocked at Jarvis. “You know? But how? Can you read my mind?” trying to remember if in the 9 years they’d been in his life, if he’d shown them adequately that he loved them. “Because your actions show it little master.” Jarvis said patiently as he picked up the tray of food and brought it close to Tony. Jarvis couldn’t help but be warmed that the young sir felt comfortable saying the words. He'd always felt that the love Anna and he showed Tony wouldn’t make enough of a positive impact. That’s when Tony also noticed that although he had all the memories of his older self, his reactions and feelings were those of a 9-year-old. He needed time to contemplate his new existence or things would get confusing fast.

While thinking that, he couldn’t help but be touched by the thoughts that crossed Jarvis' mind. On the other end, this confusion couldn’t be left uncorrected, he couldn’t afford to let that happen and end up messing up his life worse than before. Jarvis observed Anthony as he ate slowly. The expression on his face was thoughtful, Jarvis suspected the young sir was already plotting how to escape bed rest. He'd have to talk to Anna about splitting the effort of watching the young Stark heir when they returned home.

Going back to answering his young charge's answers, Jarvis set aside his thoughts for when Tony fell asleep. “Anna was here but she went to the house to make sure the rest of the staff will prepare for your return home. She’ll also bring you your own clothes young sir as I’m sure this hospital garb is not to your liking. Now, eat up and I’ll tuck you in.” “Will you tell me a story Jarvis? About when you were young?” he whispered bracing for a negative response. He watched as Jarvis tried to contain his surprise. Usually Anthony wanted to hear Howling Commandos stories or Captain America escapades.

He decided to let it go for now and began telling his young charge about his younger days. He watched as Anthony ate half of his food before he pushed it aside. Glad that he’d eating something at least, he proceeded to tuck him in as he continued his story. “Jarv, what’s the date?” he asked interrupting Jarvis, needing to confirm his age. He couldn’t remember the exact date of the kidnapping, but he did remember it was close to his birthday. “It’s May the 26th 1980 Sir. You’ve been missing for only 2 days.” He responded clearly concerned about his young charge.

“Thank you, Jarvis. So, after they tripped you what happened next?” referring to the story that he’d interrupted when asking about the date. Jarvis continued his story until his young charge was asleep. He waited a moment to be certain the young sir was comfortable before picking up the book he had been reading while the young Stark slept. He started reading and soon found himself lost in the stories of Sherlock Holmes. What he didn’t realize is that due to the infinity stones Tony didn’t need to sleep.

Seemingly asleep Tony decided to try the meditation techniques that Bruce Banner had taught him. He imagined himself in a room sitting on a mat with the stones he possessed in their male or feminine forms. First, he asked that his wounds be left to heal at a human rate to avoid suspicion for now. Then he began asking questions to clarify what gifts or rather what he’d be able to do since he was now merged with the stones. While he imagined the stones, he’d expected to only see 3 of them but was shocked to see 4.

“So, hey guys quick question before we get started, why can I hear what Jarvis is thinking?” Soul’s form became even more solid and Anthony could finally see facial features. “Vision has decided that you needed to hear how much you were loved, not just from the words of your loved ones but also from their thoughts” she said while smiling at him. She assured him it would not be a constant thing. "I can also make it so you hear lies and deception when needed" Vision said while his features also became clearer and looked like the Vision he had known.


	4. I'm sorry

Hey all, so as I was about to click post, my laptop shut down. I'll try and retype the chapter if it cant be retrieved after I take my laptop in tomorrow :(


End file.
